


hot choccy

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, date, i couldnt think of a name i swear this is a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Hinata had been waiting the whole day for this, so catching Hiiro was an easily accepted fate; digging his skates into the ground to keep himself steady, Hinta welcomed Hiiro into his arms, grinning as he felt the boy clutch at his shirt as he tried to steady his feet.“Aw, fallen for me have you?”
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Aoi Hinata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	hot choccy

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda serves as an epilogue to the other hinahiiro fic i wrote but it can be read on it's own!!!

When Hinata proposed the date, he figured with Hiiro’s enthusiasm that there’d be no technical problems with what was selected. Hiiro was a sturdy guy, plenty athletic and naturally talented at many things, so Hinata really just assumed that this was another skill under Hiiro’s multi-faceted belt.

As it turned out, ice skating was, in fact, not one of those skills.

Freshly manicured nails, clipped short as they were, still managed to dig hard enough into Hinata’s skin to leave marks. Hiiro’s eyes had not left his ice-skate adorned feet the entire time they’ve been on the ice, and his stiff posture reminded Hinata of how his cat would react to a banana peel- wary and cautious of the unknown.

His boyfriend had yet to fall on his ass yet, and while Hinata was proud of that incredible feat, he couldn’t help but be disappointed at the lost opportunity for teasing.

Then, without warning Hiiro let go of Hinata’s hands and moved forward slowly, inch by inch he held his own balance. One second, two seconds, three more passed and Hiiro slowed to a stop but remained standing on his own. His shoulders relaxed from their hunched position and he looked up at Hinata with a triumphant grin.

“Look at me, Hinata! I got the hang of this now!”

Hinata had been skating backwards so he was facing Hiiro the whole time while holding his hands, and his previous momentum left him gliding a few feet in front of Hiiro. With a mischievous curl in his lips, Hinata opened his arms. “Come this way then~ I’m so lonely, Hiiro-kun. You’re soo far away- I miss you!”

Hiiro’s smile faltered and he looked between his feet and Hinata. “Um. Yeah! I’ll just…” Hiiro inched forward on his skates at a snail's pace. Really, it wasn’t ice skating at all, just the smallest shuffling against the ice that was slower than even the most unsteady kids in the rink. At least 30 seconds had gone by, and Hiiro had barely covered half the distance and Hinata itched to meet him halfway, but and he started to move forward, Hiiro told him to wait. So, Hinata stayed put and watched the rather pathetic shuffling scene. And finally, when Hinata’s anticipation was at its limit, Hiiro’s skate caught on the ice and he stumbled forward.

Hinata had been waiting the whole day for this, so catching Hiiro was an easily accepted fate; digging his skates into the ground to keep himself steady, Hinta welcomed Hiiro into his arms, grinning as he felt the boy clutch at his shirt as he tried to steady his feet.

“Aw, fallen for me have you?” Hinata’s hands settled on Hiiro’s back and Hiiro huffed, air exiting his mouth as a cloud.

“I thought I finally had it, but this is a lot harder than it looks.”

Hinata tightened his hug and appreciated how warm Hiiro’s body was against his. “Or I just make it look super easy cause I’m perfect?”

Enough time has passed that Hinata should be used to Hiiro’s boldness, and the forwardness of his feelings shouldn’t make Hinata’s heart beat so fast it feels like he’s two hard candies away from a heart attack. Yet, as a kiss is pressed to Hinata’s cheek with affirmation of his self-proclaimed perfection, Hinata can feel how fast the blood rushes to his face and he buries his head in Hiiro’s shoulder.

Yes, Hinata is ecstatic that he has a boyfriend who is so kind and nice that will always offer an earnest compliment, and this date is going amazing so far, but Hinata wants to take Hiiro’s breath away, like he always seems to do with Hinata.

“Hinata?”

Hinata kept his head still and spoke into the fabric of Hiiro’s coat, a simple noise of acknowledgment.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”   
“Nuf’n.”

“Are you cold? We can take a break if you want.”

Hinata was pretty content to keep leeching off of Hiiro’s warmth and the opportunity to hold him close, but with a rationalization that they  _ are _ dating and can do this again allowed Hinata to pull away.

Hiiro’s cheeks were dusted red and for a moment Hinata thinks that he may be the cold one here, yet the heavy coat he wears betrays him and causes Hinata to smirk.

“Aw, Hiiro-kun, is it you that’s cold? Don’t worry, I’ll help you. Squeeze~” Hinata hugged Hiiro tighter and watched with glee as his face was painted red. Then, Hiiro’s skate slipped and Hinata barely had a moment to react other than cradle the back of Hiiro’s head as they both went tumbling down.

Hinata has fallen down many times and knows how to control his body so he falls down correctly- someone like him, so dedicated to acrobatics and stunts, has to have this sort of awareness. It goes against that training built into him after years of practice to put his fingers in such a perilous position, but it was done without thought; afterall, who knew if Hiiro knew to protect his head.

Yet, as Hinata fell on top of Hiiro with a huff of air escaping him as they collided with the ground, the impact to his fingers never came. Hiiro looked up at Hinata with wide eyes and grabbed his arms to pull away from his head.

“Are you okay?” Hiiro asked.

Hinata lifted himself off of Hiiro’s body with furrowed brows. “Am  _ I _ okay? Hiiro-kun I fell on top of you. You’re a great pillow, but your back is gonna be all bruised now. Man, I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have hugged you out of nowhere cause then we wouldn’t have fallen and-” Hinata’s last sentence was cut off with a pair of lips meeting his and his remaining words silenced so he could relax into the kiss.

Hiiro was always eager to prove his affection and so it became Hinata’s duty to pull away and remind the both of them of their position- still spilled on the ice with other patrons skating around them.

“Let’s take a break for real. You may not feel it now, but you’re back is gonna ache in a few.” Hinata stood up with ease then held his hands down to help Hiiro up.

As Hiiro took them and hoisted himself up, continuing to hold Hinata’s hands while he skated them towards the exit. “It’s okay. Bruises don’t really bug me that much and I got a strong body. I’m just glad I took the brunt of it so you’re okay.”

Hinata let Hiiro get off the ice first and followed behind him with a frown. “Still, I’m gonna make sure you ice it the next few days and you better let me check on it too.”

Hiiro was walking with the same amount of unsteadiness as he head earlier when he put the skates on, so Hinata hoped that meant he wasn’t seriously too hurt, but that wouldn’t stop him from still worrying over him since Hiiro didn’t seem to have much mind to worry about it himself. Hinata felt the ping of karma run through him from the years he put Yuuta under stress for his brother’s well-being, so this really was Hinata getting a taste of his own medicine.

Didn’t mean it sucked.

Nor did it mean that he would sit back and let Hiiro hide his pain.

So, as they, Hiiro taking slow steps with his skates and Hinata holding his hand for balance, made their way to a sitting area, Hinata looked to the small concessions stand.

“I’m gonna get you a treat, so just wait here and go ahead and take your skates off if you want.” 

Hiiro squinted at him, strong blue eyes observing Hinata. “Treat?”

“Yes.” Hinata tapped his hand against his thigh to feel for the wallet in his pocket. “A treat because my wonderful boyfriend deserves it after saving me from such a callous fall~”

Without giving Hiiro a chance to argue against the reasoning, Hinata turns and with more poise than Hiiro could dream of possessing while wearing skates, he makes his way to the stand. They had plans to get dinner later, so Hinata’s eyes passed over the heavier foods, and as he felt his tongue crave something sweet, his gaze focused on the drink section. He told the cashier his order and handed her cash with a smile as she set the cup down on the counter. Shuffling back over to Hiiro, who took his skates off and was rolling his ankles in stretches, Hinata sat down next to him.

“Here you go~!” 

Hiiro’s fingers curl around the cup. “Is this tea?”

“Just try it!”

“It’s hot like tea.”

“Yes, the heat is a part of it. Just drink it.”

“...It’s sweet.”

Hinata shoved his shoulder with a grin. “Uh-huh. Do you like it?”

“Yes. It’s-” Hiiro cut himself off with another sip. “It’s really good.”

“That’s hot chocolate, Hiiro-kun.” Hinata giggled at Hiiro’s delight. “Y’know,you’re improving so much on the ice, soon enough you’ll be as good as me. Oh, take your time drinking- hey! Don’t just chug it all or you’ll burn your tongue.”

Hinata snatched the cup away from him as Hiiro scrunched his eyes closed and stuck his tongue out to pant like a dog. “I told you! Let me get you some ice.”

“Nuh, I’m fine.” Hiiro grabs the sleeve of Hinata’s sweatshirt and pulls him back into his seat. He sticks his tongue back in his mouth and sighs with a smile. “All better! You really don’t need to do anything.”

Stubbornness is such a tricky thing, and something Hinata is well-acquainted with if one can be such a thing as well-acquainted with themself. He should know how to break down the walls surrounding one’s heart; it’s happened to him and the release of all his locked up feelings is scary, yes, but also the most enlightening thing he’s done. Hinata wants to give that to Hiiro, to let Hiiro have a place to be vulnerable. 

But everyone’s walls are different, and Hinata has yet to discover how to coax down the walls of the excitable red-haired boy holding his hand next to him. Hiiro is amazing in so many ways, yet his heart never being able to read itself and thus never recognizing his own accomplishments as something to commend rather than something that’s just “a part of the motions”- Hinata wants Hiiro to see all these special things about him. 

It will take time though, that Hinata does understand. He can’t rush it nor can he expect Hiiro to give up such habits so quickly. He can remind his boyfriend that he’s deserving of all the love he receives because Hinata does, in fact, love and care about him. Hinata will declare it everyday: with words on bright, sunny days, with a hug on windy day to stabilize them both, with a kiss on a rainy day because what could be more romantic, and with every ounce of spirit in his body he will project that love onto Hiiro every single day. For as long as it takes Hiiro to come to hold the same appreciation for himself, Hinata will continue by his side. Hopefully not just a few short weeks, but more like months,  _ years _ , Hiiro’s hand will be held by Hinata’s through time.

Hinata hands the cup back to Hiiro after deciding it’s cooled down enough to prevent the senseless boy from hurting his tongue again. “Here, Hiiro-kun.”

Hiiro’s reply is a grin and happy hands holding the cup and bringing it to his mouth. Hinata scoots closer to him on the bench to lean his head on Hiiro’s shoulder, and once settled in a comfortable enough way, he lets his eyes blink closed.

“Hinata?” 

“I said we’re taking a break. Just shutting my eyes for a second, okay? You’re really comfy.” Hinata feels whatever tension was in Hiiro flow out of his muscles, and his shoulders become much more relaxed and that much more easier to lean on.

Yeah. Hinata will be there forever for Hiiro.

Even if quiet moments like these come to be replaced with high strung ones, then it will just be a new path to traverse together. One worth staying patient for.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is shorter than i wanted but also go read the 17k fic if u want more content wtf  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) where i talk about 2wink a Lot


End file.
